Always and Forever
by SeraphOfMortality
Summary: We were seperated but destined to meet again. Who knew it would take so long to see my best friend? I guess the wait's ok though, I get to spend the rest of time with him anyway. Namine's POV on what happened in KH series. Enjoy!


My first oneshot. Be nice everybody. Had this idea in my head for a while. Let's hope it's good.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------**

I'm just a Nobody. A heartless, emotionless empty shell. Everything that made me human at one point is no longer here. It's moved on to be the Somebody I used to be.

-----------------

It all started with the boy destined to save the world, Sora, and his two best friends, Riku and Kairi. Their home was destroyed by the darkness and the three were separated.

Sora, the Keyblade's chosen one, set off in search for his friends. All he wanted was to be reunited with them and maybe find a way home. Sadly it wouldn't be so easy for him.

Kairi's heart had been stolen away by the Heartless. Creatures made from the dark half of one's heart when turn to darkness. She therefore lost her heart. Kairi had become a lifeless puppet.

Both Sora and Riku did everything to save her. They fought countless enemies in order to reach their lost friend. In the process Riku and Sora, the best of friends, became somewhat like enemies themselves. They had always fought to impress Kairi but now it was more then just to get her attention. They fought and turned away from working together to save her, and instead, turned to different, and somewhat dangerous, ways to recover her lost heart and wake her from her trance.

Sora joined forces with the light and took on the duty of the Keyblade Master to save the worlds from the Heartless who were slowly destroying the worlds. That was his destiny.

Riku was suckered into the power of the darkness. Believing that the dark power would allow him to save Kairi's heart, he traded his soul to save her. Although he was cheated in the deal, it was his destiny, as was Sora and the light, for him to chose darkness.

It turned out Kairi's heart had been inside Sora's the whole time. When Sora realized this, without hesitation, he unlocked his heart in order to give her back hers. Kairi awoke but because Sora unlocked his heart, it turned to darkness. He became the creature he had been fighting this whole time.

A Heartless. As its name suggests, it's just a heartless creature. Its soul purpose is to feed off the darkness in other people's hearts. Sometimes, a strong-willed person who turns to darkness doesn't just simply become a heart-hungry creature. No, their body that's left behind begins to live again. They're called Nobodies. When Sora became this Heartless, a Nobody was born. His name was Roxas.

Kairi wasn't about to just to lose Sora after she had been reunited with him. Her heart was so pure and free of darkness, unlike most hearts. And because of this, it was a surprise that she accepted the darkness as Sora. She saw through the creature to the hidden light inside and brought him back. By accepting the darkness another Nobody was born. That Nobody is me, Naminé.

A Nobody is simply an incomplete creature, just like the Heartless, except that Nobodies can think, plan, and actually have a goal. That goal is to once again become the humans we once were. There are fourteen superior Nobodies. Roxas and I are two of them. The fourteen of us are above the others. We are the ones who actually work to become human.

Thirteen of them, not including myself have formed Organization XIII. They use Sora's ability to wield the all-powerful weapon, the Keyblade, to slay Heartless. When he slays them, the hearts that the Heartless have taken gather in darkness. If the Organization can get enough, we can all be human once more.

Roxas and I aren't like other Nobodies. We are only half of a Nobody. All the others no longer have a human side. But Sora and Kairi are still alive, so therefore Roxas and I are incomplete. The other Nobodies have memories of their human lives. It's a different story for Roxas and I though.

In Roxas's case, Sora had only been in darkness for a short while. In other words, it didn't allow enough time for the newly created Roxas to gather all of Sora's memories of being human. So now Roxas doesn't remember anything of being human.

My excuse for not remembering anything is because Kairi never became a heartless. It's like that part was skipped and it went straight to creating a Nobody. Her heart never turned to darkness. It was kept safe in Sora's the whole time. The thing that made me was simply Kairi accepting darkness into her heart as half of who she was. And because she was never a heartless, I never had any memories of being a human either.

---------------

Nobodies. That's all we were. We weren't supposed to have feelings, relations, or anything that resembled a human trait. I wanted to know Roxas better, be friends. It's just that Nobodies weren't supposed to hold attachments with other people. It was love yourself and no one else. Sora and Kairi were supposed to be together forever—just as friends or even more. That was their destiny. And because Roxas and I were their other halves, we were supposed to be together always also, right?

Well that's what I thought. Roxas and I only got to know each other for a little while before we were torn apart.

---------------

Sora had gone on to save the world after he and Kairi were reunited. Once he had done so he met with Riku who had been controlled by the bad guy the whole time. Riku locked himself in the darkness in order to save Sora and Kairi. He knew that they'd meet again.

Sora left Kairi at their newly recreated home, saying that he'd come back to her. He had to save Riku and then he'd come back for her. And so he set out. He didn't think it would take long for the three to all be back home on their islands together.

----------------

There had been plans to take over Organization XIII by some of its members. They planned to lure Sora into their castle, get control of him, and use his power to overthrow the Organization.

They needed me in order to control him. I had only known Roxas for a while before the traitor members took me with them and forced me to mess with him. I have the special ability to alter memories.

I was ordered to replace all of Sora's memories of Kairi with ones of me. As he would continue to desperately search for me, he'd become more fragile, therefore making it easier for the traitors to use him for their evil deeds.

I was angry that Kairi had all this love from her friends and that I couldn't even have friends because I wasn't supposed to exist. I was jealous and just wanted to know what it was like to have someone care for me so much that they'd risk their life to see me.

I was also too scared to fight back and refuse to obey their orders. But finally someone inspired me to do what my heart was telling me. If I were still Kairi what would I do? Kairi was a good person, and if she were in my position, she would do the right thing.

So I told Sora that all these memories he had of me were fake and that his true memories were that of another girl he'd forgotten. I told him that I could help him remember her. He agreed.

----------------------

So Riku, who had come of out the dark realm, and I worked together so we could put Sora's memories back together. We put him in a yearlong sleep while I rearranged his memories back to the way they were.

The only problem with our experiment was that we needed Sora's other half to take his place in a controlled environment while we worked. Riku went to my old world where all the Nobodies resided and captured the lone Roxas who was roaming the dark streets of the rainy city.

We placed Roxas in a computer-simulated town where all of his memories of being a Nobody disappeared. Roxas and I were destined to fade back into Sora and Kairi so that they could be whole once more. Because I knew this, it made me not feel so guilty for doing these things to the one boy I wanted to be friends with forever.

I had screwed up and had to fix it. There was no choice but to do this to Roxas. After all, we were just Nobodies. What happened to us wasn't important, no one cared if we lived or died.

-------------------

After a year of carefully putting Sora's memories back together and making sure that the Organization didn't take Roxas from the fake town, Sora was ready to awaken. Because Sora had to feed off the memories hidden within Roxas, Roxas had begun to see things…dreams of Sora and what had happened to both of them in their past.

Roxas, to be blunt, wasn't ready to take Sora's place when it was time. But he had no choice. Roxas disappeared and Sora awoke. I'm not so sure where Roxas went but, then again, I wasn't so sure where I went after that either.

Sora went off to save the world once again while also trying to find Riku, who had disappeared again, so that they could return to the islands for Kairi.

-------------------

Organization XIII was still working on gathering hearts. This meant summoning Heartless for Sora to fight. The people I used to know were now the biggest enemy of Sora and his allies.

Time went on. Sora fought the Heartless, oblivious to the Organization's plan. But one day a member of Organization, who had become a traitor, told Sora of their plans. This boy was a good friend of Roxas and was only interested in somehow bringing him back. He was a double agent in the earlier plot to overthrow the Organization and was the boy who encouraged me to put Sora's memories back.

This boy, Axel, kidnapped Kairi from her islands, telling her that he could let her see him. He did this because he wanted to use her as bait. Sora would come running to save her and he would find a way to eliminate him to get Roxas back unharmed. He just wanted to be with his only friend again.

Kairi got away from Axel only to end up being captured by the Organization. She, once again, was to be bait for Sora. The Organization was going to lure Sora in, gather the last of the hearts they needed, and destroy him.

--------------------

It was around this time that I came back from the darkness or wherever it was I had been—I had no memory of it. I wanted to save Sora, reunite him with his friends, and see Roxas again.

So the first thing I did was rescue Kairi from the Nobodies' dungeon. I showed her off to Riku and they left to help Sora. The three friends were together again and they left to defeat the last of the Organization.

------------------------

The Nobodies' time was over. It was time for them to pass on, they weren't supposed to become whole again, that is, except for Roxas and myself.

The two of us faded back into our original selves. We were the lucky ones. Roxas and I were the only two out of thousands upon thousands of Nobodies who became human again. Although we didn't remember being Sora and Kairi we were them once more and it made us feel so much better.

We could actually feel. We had emotions and we could hold attachments to other people.

-----------------------

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all made it back to their island. Everything was right with the world. Everyone was safe thanks to their efforts. And finally they were all back together happy since their first separation almost two years earlier.

Every day when Sora and Kairi would meet together I could see him. It was as if I was walking through a large empty room. Everything would be black and I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. But then as Sora and Kairi would be walking towards each other on a beach, Roxas would suddenly appear. He would be the brightest thing in this dark, empty hole I was stuck in.

I was scared every night when Kairi would return to her house, because I would be alone in the darkness again. All I could hope for was the next morning when she would rush down to meet Sora and her other friends. Because for the majority of the day it was just Roxas and I doing whatever Sora and Kairi were doing. Whether they were eating ice cream or swimming in the waves or watching the sunset, that's what we would do.

We'd always be together. That's how it was. Destiny had brought Sora and Kairi together for the rest of their lives. And for the rest of our immortal lives, Roxas and I could be together also.

-------------------------

Sora and Kairi grew old and started families—with each other or not. But even if they weren't together in that sense, they were still the best of friends and were always together. They sat in rocking chairs on a porch watching their children and later their grandchildren grow up.

And when the day came when both had past away, we were still be together. They were buried side by side on a hilltop covered in flowers of all colors of the rainbow. The hill was set to see the entire island and everything in it.

Roxas and I would still be the same. We hadn't aged a day since the moment we split from our human halves. We'd sit on this hilltop for the rest of eternity at Sora and Kairi's final resting place.

I wasn't scared anymore when night came around because Roxas was always beside me. The sun set as it did every night since the beginning of time. The large star cast a rainbow of shades of purple, pink, and orange across the sky as it dipped slowly into the wide azure ocean.

Roxas and I sat in the deep flowers staring out at the scenery. I glanced up at him beside me. He had his eyes closed and was smiling ever so slightly. "Roxas," I said quietly.

"Hmm?" he said opening his eyes and looking down at me.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I said as I looked straight up to see the dark purple sky.

Roxas grabbed my hand softly but I didn't move at all. "Naminé?" he said.

I brought my gaze back to his face. "Yes?" I asked.

"Do you think we're happy in heaven?"

I was confused. "What?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"We're in more than one place. We're here sitting on this hill, we're underneath all these flowers, and we're above us up in heaven. Do you think we're happy up there?" he said.

I smiled and nodded. "I think so, I really do."

"Do you think the other Nobodies are happy, too?" I paused to think. "I mean they may not have made it back to being human before they died, but they had to have joined with their heart in heaven, right?" I kept thinking after he spoke. "Do you think Axel's happy?" he said with a bit more emphasis on the boy's name.

I smiled once more. "I think they're all happy. They're whole and are finally what they wanted to be all along. Axel's happy and I'm sure he misses you very much." It was quiet for a while. "I mean, he actually is with you up there now. He's happy with half you but still misses this half," I said squeezing his hand.

He smiled. "As long as they're happy, too" he said turning back to the sun to watch it as it finished its descent into the water.

"Roxas?" I asked again.

"Yes, Naminé?" he said turning to me.

"We'll always be together, right?" I said staring into his eyes. "Nothing can tear us apart, right? We'll always be together?"

He smiled and squeezed my hand. "Always and forever, together till the end of time."

I smiled and we both turned to watch the last rays of sunlight disappear. As the light vanished and the island was became darkened, their faces appeared before us. They were as young as they were on the day when we split from them. They smiled at us and we smiled back.

_It looks like we're happy up there. It's because we're together and will always be, no matter what._

**----------------------------**

**Ok. Worst last two sentences ever. I had no idea how to end it. I wanted to end it with Roxas's last words but I had to put something about seeing Sora and Kairi's faces. Ahh, shoot me for the last part. If anyone wants to tell me what to put on the end, please do so and I'll mention who helped me. Thanks for reading. That wasn't too bad, right?**


End file.
